<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shades of pink by mistyegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231556">Shades of pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg'>mistyegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, maybe… dinner after tomorrow?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“With.. me?”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shades of pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kinda random, probably shitty, but i was watching Thoraya Maronesy's videos and got very inspired lmao. title from crush by tessa violet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was meant to be a nice relaxing lunch in the campus park; the trio hadn’t met up in a few weeks because of busy schedules, but managed to get a few hours free to finally see each other and catch up. Erwin admits to himself that he’s missed Levi’s sarcastic drawl and Hanji’s excited babbling, both of them having so much to say when Erwin could only talk about a freshman that had recently taken his fancy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he cute?” Hanji had immediately asked. “When are you seeing him next? Can we meet him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, shitty glasses,” Levi chides, but Erwin can tell he’s also interested. They’d been trying for months to get him back into the dating scene after he lost his arm, to no avail, and he was more than happy to tell them about Armin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is cute,” Erwin watches the maniacal grin that spreads on Hanji’s face. “I’m seeing him tomorrow, and you can meet him eventually, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanji clapped excitedly and bounced on the spot, no doubt hurting their tailbone, but not caring in the slightest. “I’m so happy for you! Oh my god, okay, I’m going to buy us some ice creams to celebrate, yeah? I saw the van when we got here, I’ll be right back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either man could argue, they were on their feet and hastily grabbing their purse, sprinting off quickly and falling into the small cluster of people that were around. Levi shared an unamused look with him, “They get too excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it,” Erwin hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really like this kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t say anything beyond a small hum, pulling out his phone and scrolling through Twitter like he previously was. Erwin knows this means he has no qualms with it and smiles to himself, picking up his book again and just absorbing the atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erwin, Levi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sharply turned around to see Hanji racing back to them, with no ice cream but instead a second person, who was holding a camera. She looked sheepish as she followed Hanji, who’s mouth ran a mile a minute, “This person is filming a video! They asked me if I had a crush I was willing to call and ask out, and I said no, but you should totally do it, Win!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin and Levi shared a look, before the former smiled at Hanji with uncertainty, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not making you,” Their guest chimed in. “But sometimes you just need the extra push. Can you tell me about the person you have a crush on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The camera is thankfully not as imposing as Erwin thought it would first be, but he’s never liked being watched or shared online, so he stumbles slightly. “Ah… His name is Armin. We met a few weeks ago in the library and we study together often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you like about him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s very cute.” Levi rolls his eyes like he had been everytime Erwin said it, but doesn’t say anything. “He’s very intelligent and shy. It’s been a very long time since I’ve felt this way about someone but I really like him. The way he cares for me is unconditional and I really like that about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re willing to call him on camera?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Yeah,” He pulls out his phone and scrolls his contacts. “He shouldn’t be in class, so I guess I’ll call him, huh.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The phone rings twice before it clicks and- “Hi Erwin!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello Armin. Is your day going good?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m with Eren and Mikasa right now actually, we’re just watching Netflix. How about you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m with a few friends right now too,” He bites his lip when Hanji motions him forward and pokes out his tongue. “Listen, I just wanted to say a few things. I know it’s kind of random.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” The background noise suddenly cut off, most likely the program being muted, and then there’s a shuffle. “We’re still on for our study cram tomorrow?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. I… Just wanted to say I’ve really enjoyed being with you since we met. I’m very glad I talked with you, Armin.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“O-Oh… really?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes,” Erwin chuckles. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, maybe… dinner after tomorrow?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“With... me?” There’s a harsh, unintelligible whisper on the other end. “Shut up Eren-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There is nobody else I’d rather go out with, Armin.” Levi silently gags and glares when Hanji slaps his knee. “I’m not pressuring you, so if you don’t want to-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I do! I really do, Erwin,” Armin yells, and there’s a commotion over the line again. “You just surprised me, is all. I didn’t think you saw me in that way.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I? You’re very smart, kind and I find you very cute. You make me feel very appreciated.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Well, you deserve to be appreciated. A-And I think you’re quite handsome yourself.” He coughs and Erwin’s cheeks start hurting from how big he’s smiling. “Where are you taking me then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Have you ever been to a Korean Barbeque? I know one in the city that’s really nice.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! That sounds wonderful, Erwin, I can’t wait.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Me neither.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>